As the automations in the chemical, pharmaceutical and mineral processing industries have become standard rather than exception, demand for good pressure sensors has skyrocketed. Most of the pressure sensing devices available in the present day market are analog types which transmit information on the pressure measurement as continuously varying electromotive force. As proven by the superiority displayed by the modern digital electronic circuits over the now obsolete analog circuits, a digital pressure sensing device provides many advantages over the existing analog pressure sensing devices. The drift of the calibration reference, change in the amplification factor and inconsistency in the conversion of the mechanical signals to the electronic signals are only a few of those disadvantages inherent to the analog pressure sensing device. A truly digital pressure sensor must convert the continuously varying pressure signals to digital signals inherent to the mechanical arrangement of the pressure sensing assembly rather than electronically converting the analog electrical signal to the digital form. In other words, the digital nature of the information obtained by a digital pressure sensor must originate from the very source of mechanical phenomena representing the information on the pressure rather than the electronic processor that artificially converts the original signal of analog nature into digital form.